


Commencement

by salixbabylon



Series: Educational Endeavors [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-28
Updated: 2006-08-28
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salixbabylon/pseuds/salixbabylon





	Commencement

Orlando sprawled on the grass, shadows dappling his skin like the spatters on Viggo's drop cloth.

"Sometimes I miss the lessons."

Viggo glanced away from his canvas, confused.

"You know, when you were teaching me about gay sex."

"Mmm... You were so very eager to learn..."

Orlando gave him a two-fingered salute.

Viggo grinned, putting down the brush as his gaze became lascivious. His eyes swept down Orlando's body, lingering as Orli's cock twitched.

Wiping his hands, he knelt astride his naked lover, mumbling "I think it's more fun to learn things together..." as their lips and bodies connected hungrily.


End file.
